


Haikyuu Agere Fics

by BabieJongho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Non-Sexual, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Haikyuu age regression/little space ficsNON-SEXUAL!!!!!Requests: Open
Comments: 43
Kudos: 61





	1. Request Page

Things to note before requesting: 

This is a NON-SEXUAL FIC!! Age regression is fully non-sexual and any sexual fic requests will NOT be written. This is 100% sfw. 

Things I will NOT write:   
Sexual content of any sorts


	2. Toy || Atsumu & Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu takes Kageyama shopping with him. 
> 
> REQ BY: Captain

Atsumu held onto Kageyama’s hand as he paraded through the large store, looking down at his phone to read off the shopping list he’d made before leaving the house. As of the moment, Kageyama was in his little headspace, somewhere around the age of four or five. He’d been dressed in a sweater and overall shorts with a pair of comfortable shoes that were the same color as his sweater, Kageyama’s favorite color of blue. 

Kageyama looked up at Atsumu with wide, sparkling eyes as he tugged on the corner of Atsumu’s shirt trying to get the caregivers attention as he picked up a bag of rice to observe the writing on the front of it, checking if it was the right kind that Osamu had instructed him to get. “Hm? What’s wrong, Blueberry?” Atsumu spoke, moving his attention to the male standing next to him. Kageyama didn’t say anything, instead he pointed across the aisle to the toy section where there were rows and rows of toys for boys and girls. Things such as stuffies, cars, dolls, and board games all neatly placed where they were meant to be aside from the few toys that had been knocked over by rowdy children and hadn’t been picked up. “Oh, you want something from there?” Kageyama nodded excitedly at the words, and Atsumu gave him a small smile. “If you’re good while we’re walking around, then I’ll get you something, okay? How does that sound?” Kageyama smiles brightly, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. “Good!” 

Kageyama could feel himself getting restless, who knew walking around a store could be so boring? He just wanted to go to the toy aisle, and it seemed like he’d never get to at this rate. It was like he was being taunted every time the two would pass the toy aisle. It also didn’t help when the two had passed the baby aisle and Kageyama saw all of the pacifiers that just made him feel even smaller than he already was. 

Atsumu took notice of Kageyama’s restlessness and made a mental note to be quick with the last two items on the list. He needed to get milk for Kageyama and band aids so he could restock the medical kit at home. Though, being quick would still seem long for Kageyama as the two items were on completely different sides of the store. 

Making sure his grip on Kageyama’s hand was tight enough so he would not let go, Atsumu began walking to get Kageyama’s milk as quickly as possible. Once he reached his destination, he grabbed the jug and then began making his way the other way to grab the band aids he needed. In a span of ten minutes, Atsumu was finally done grabbing everything he needed to get. 

Keeping to his promise of getting Kageyama a toy if he was good, Atsumu lightened his grip on Kageyama’s hand and led him to the toy aisle. The little scanned around, locking eyes on a bunny plushie that just so happened to be his favorite color, blue. The majority of the bunny was blue, but the fur on the bunny’s stomach was white and so was the inside of the ears, it also had a white bow tied around its neck. In that moment, Kageyama knew he needed this specific plushie and now. 

“Dada that one! Blue bunny p’ease!” Atsumu couldn’t say no to Kageyama, so he took the plushie in his hands and gently sat it down in the shopping cart. “Thank you!” Atsumu smiled seeing Kageyama happy, giving him a quick “You’re very welcome, my blueberry.” In return. He was going to have to tell Osamu that he was wrong about Kageyama acting out in public, because he knew that at home and outside, when little Kageyama was the sweetest angel out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your request!! I really enjoyed writing this! It’s short and sweet for the first fic! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this first chapter! <3


	3. How’m I doing || Daichi & Sugawara & Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi’s stressed and accidentally regressed during practice. Thankfully Asahi and Sugawara are there to help. 
> 
> REQ BY: friendly_toast
> 
> Edit: yes the title is based off a Eric Nam song.

It would’ve been an enormous lie if any of the third years on the Karasuno volleyball team has said they weren’t stressed out. Be it from classes, homework, practice, or upcoming nationals, the three males were stressed as could be. Especially Daichi, being a captain was hard and another responsibility he had been entrusted with. He was glad he was someone people could rely on, but sometimes the stress of being a captain with so many other things going on was really hard and he needed a break. Typically, regressing on weekends was his way to de-stress, but the past two weekends he hadn’t regressed. He’d gotten so caught up in his captain duties that he had taken the past two weekends to make sure everyone on the team was ready and prepared for the next week which would be filled with intense drills to prepare for nationals. Sugawara and Asahi took notice of this, and they would not let Daichi out of their sights the whole practice. 

Monday morning rolled around, Daichi got out of bed that morning and hurriedly changed so he could be on time. Hurrying out of the house, he’d begun his typical route of stopping at Sugawara’s house before they walked to Asahi’s house together. Of course, it was silent the whole walk. Although Daichi could tell exactly what was going through the others minds. He was sure one of them would’ve said something about him not regressing and that it’s bad for him, but he had a team to look after!

The three finally made it to the locker rooms together, setting all of their bags in the locker room lockers before heading into the gym. As usual, they were the first ones there. Early enough to set up all of the equipment before anyone else appeared. After about twenty minutes, the others soon began to come into the gym one by one. 

It wasn’t long before practice started. It started off with laps around the gym due to the rainy weather outside, and after cane the receiving and spiking drills. The last drills of practice would be flying laps, just like the ones they did at the camp they did with Fukurodani, Nekoma, and other schools. 

“Alright! Ten flying laps to end the practice!” Daichi says with a slight stutter in between words. Sugawara and Asahi took notice of this, and pulled Daichi aside. The two caregivers soon took notice of the way Daichi was playing with his hands, a tell-tale sign he was feeling anxious. 

“Dai, you okay? You look anxious.” Sugawara stated, moving his hand to Daichi’s back gently. The moment Daichi began to let tears slip down his cheeks, the caregivers were asking permission to pull Daichi aside so they could talk. With permission from Takeda, the three went to the club room, a place where Daichi didn’t have to worry about the others finding out his little secret. It would just be the three. 

When the three made it to the club room, Daichi let loose and let himself slip into his headspace, breaking down the moment Asahi closed the door behind them. “Oh, Daichi. Everything’s okay, Dada and Mama are here.” Asahi consoled as the little climbed into his lap. The tears flowed down his cheeks and the caregivers hearts broke into pieces. Whenever Daichi cried (which wasn’t very often) they always felt their hearts hurt. They never wanted to see their baby in pain. 

“Dai, can you tell Mama what’s wrong?” Sugawara inquired, resting his hand on Daichi’s back, rubbing it softly to help calm the boy’s nerves. “S… stress ‘s ‘lot.” Daichi mumbled through his tears. “Stress hm? It’s okay, angel. We’ll make sure our little cuddle bug doesn’t have to deal with all that icky stress, m’kay?” Asahi chimed in, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Daichi’s forehead. 

“P’omise?” Daichi looks up, sniffling slightly as he rubs his eyes to rid them of tears. “Of course, angel! We would never let our baby have to deal with any icky stress. Now, how about Mama and I take you home and get you all nice and comfortable. Don’t worry about missing, we’ll make sure to let the nurse know that you’re not feeling well.” A small smile forms on Daichi’s face, as he lets out a soft yawn. He was worn out from all the crying. “‘Kay ‘Kay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request, I hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Just a little note, I WILL, key word WILL write Daishou x Kuroo fics. (Those two are 2/3 of my favorite characters I love them so much) So if you request either of them, or them together, I will write it!


	4. Promise || Yachi & Sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara notices how visibly anxious Yachi is, and ends up finding out a little secret of hers. 
> 
> REQ BY: sgrbunni

When the Karasuno boys had first met Yachi, all of them were extremely excited to know they were going to get another manager. Nishinoya and Tanaka were especially excited that the new manager was another female, at that. Of course, the group of boys managed to scare the poor girl half to death. So much anxiety filled such a petite girl. That first meeting ended in Sugawara scolding the group of boys that had immediately surrounded her, making sure they would be calmer and much more polite about their greetings the next time they saw her, if they did at all. 

Of course, to Sugawara’s surprise, she did come back. The next day she showed up in the gym, this time with proper gym clothes on, and not her school uniform. She was just as nervous as she was before, but the second years seemed to have calmed down just the slightest bit. Sugawara made a mental note to be extremely gentle towards Yachi, so she wouldn’t freak out. 

There was one thing Sugawara noticed when he’d talk to Yachi. The way she’d stutter and sometimes pronounce words oddly, sort of like how a toddler would pronounce certain words. She’d also become really fidgety with her fingers as well. Sugawara noted it and continued on with practice as normal, but keeping an extra close eye on her to make sure she was 100% okay. 

“T...thank you guys for letting me watch!” Yachi stated as the team finished cleaning up. The group bowed their heads with a collective “Thank you for coming!” to the first year female. Yachi jumped at the loud noise, but once she eased down she began walking to help the others out the last of the equipment away. 

Sugawara pulls Yachi to the side for a moment, saying he needs her for something. Of course, she follows suit and follows Sugawara to the corner of the gym. “Hey, I know we just met yesterday, but are you doing alright? You’ve seemed very anxious today and even yesterday too. I know the team may be intimidating with their height and all, but they aren’t bad people.” Sugawara inquires, and Yachi physically calmed at the sound of Sugawara’s voice. He remembers being told his voice was extremely calming many times before. 

“‘M just fine, Sugawara. P’omise.” The words slip from Yachi’s mouth, and she immediately reaches to cover her mouth with her hands. She was slipping, and Sugawara could tell. “Yachi are you a little?” Sugawara asked, softly and quietly so no one else but Yachi could hear. The blonde nodded her head slightly. 

“Suga mad?” She mumbled, and Sugawara shook his head “No, not at all! You can trust me when you feel small from anxiety okay? Don’t tell him I told you this, but Tsukishima is also a little as well! Daichi and I help take care of him from time to time.” Yachi visibly calmed at this, relaxing her body fully. Sugawara was glad he was able to help her, and made sure to keep an eye on her whenever he could see the tell tale signs of her about to regress. “‘Kay! Yachi keep Tsukki p’omise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I have a feeling I’m going to get a whole lot of Sugawara cg requests. I write more than just Karasuno so feel free to req people from different teams! I’m sorry these have been a little short, hopefully they’ll start getting a little longer. I’m just used to doing short and sweet fics.


	5. What Can I do || Kageyama & Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama’s regressing quickly in a situation with Kindaichi and Kunimi. 
> 
> REQ BY: zayray030   
> Thank you for the request! 
> 
> Title from “What Can I Do” by DAY6

They had lost. Karasuno has lost the practice match with Aoba Johsai, they were a whole two points away from winning, but they’d lost. Of course, Kageyama felt the pain of the loss deeply. He wasn’t going to visibly show this pain, but on the inside he was being extremely critical, replaying all of the sets he made, thinking about things they could’ve changed to help lead them to victory over the third set, how if he’d just done better they would’ve won. Kageyama knew for a fact that they had the skill needed in order to beat Aoba Johsai, but today they could not do that. Karasuno left the other team’s school with their heads hung low, knowing there would be flying laps when they got back to school and finished their debrief. 

After drinking the rest of the water left in his water bottle, Kageyama made his way towards the bathroom. He’d hurried up and rinsed his face too cool off and get rid of the sweat dripping from his face, and help him calm down. Kageyama tensed the moment he heard the door open and saw Kunimi and Kindaichi walk in from the corner of his eye. 

“Oh, I see the king is still here. Why don’t you go scurry along with your little wingless crow friends. Maybe torture them to get them to do what you ask? Have them carry your bags?” Kindaichi taunted the male, and Kageyama became even more tense. Trying to hold back regressing was becoming even harder now, and to make things worse, Tsukki wasn’t even around. He was probably with Yamaguchi helping the third years load up the bus. “Someone’s become quiet I see? Cat got the king’s tongue?” Kunimi added, a smirk forming on the others' faces. “S...stop. I- I told you not… not to call me that!” Kageyama stuttered, and just as he finished his sentence, Hinata walked in. 

The orange haired male took notice of Kageyama and how he looked at the moment, He made sure Kageyama was looking at him before signaling he was going to call someone before coming back. Kageyama was hoping it would be his caregiver, Tsukishima, but anyone would do at this point, even Tanaka. “Oh? Really? Did you know, I really don’t recall you telling us to stop calling you that, King.” Kageyama began to slide his back down the side of the bathroom wall, reaching the floor and moving his knees up to his chest, hiding his face from the other two in the stalls. Tears were on the verge of falling from his eyes, and he was holding on by threads to just stay big. He was terrified, all of the bad memories of middle school flooding back, he didn’t want this. He just wanted to go home and let loose. Why did these two always have to make him feel bad? 

The bathroom door suddenly opened, and in came Hinata with Daichi and Oikawa. “Hey, you two, if you don’t leave now I’ll have you do extra drills on Mondays.” Kageyama can bear Oikawa, and a “Sorry, Oikawa” leave Kindaichi and Kunimi’s lips. Typically Oikawa would’ve been all competitive and want nothing to do with Kageyama, meaning Hinata must’ve filled in Daichi on the situation and Daichi must’ve explained to Oikawa how bad the situation really was. “I’ll leave you guys alone, sorry about all of this.” Daichi thanks the other third year before making his way up to Kageyama, pressing a soft hand to the back of his neck, gently rubbing it. Kageyama begins to let the tears drop from his eyes and finally allows himself to regress now that he knows the team members from Aoba Johsai are finally gone. 

“Hey blueberry, do you want me to get Tsukki?” Daichi says, holding Kageyama close to him. Kageyama nods a little bit, but as Daichi moves to get up, he whines. He doesn’t want Daichi to leave, he wants him to stay. “How about Hinata goes and gets him for you okay?” Kageyama nods once more, unable to form words through his sobbing. He can hear the other first year get up and leave, the door to the bathrooms closing behind him. 

It’s not long before Hinata arrives with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The two were visibly worried for Kageyama. “I brought his bag with me, hopefully those big meanies didn’t do anything to hurt our little blueberry.” Yamaguchi informs, and Daichi steps aside to let Tsukishima come to Kageyama. 

“Hey lovely, it’s Dada. Did those meanies hurt you?” Kageyama nods at this. “S...said icky things- icky words to yama.” Tsukishima’s heart was breaking at a fast rate, who really were those guys and what were they thinking? “Can you listen to dada? Those big scary meanies are wrong about my precious little boy. Anything they said to you is wrong wrong wrong okay? You’re perfect just the way you are.” Tsukishima said, holding the male close to him. “Let’s go get changed into something comfier, and then we can go home, okay?” Kageyama nods one last time. “Watch Dino toons?” He says, sniffling through his tears. “Yes, we can watch Dino cartoons when we get back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m trying to get through these one by one, so I’m sorry if I get to your request a couple days from now. I have a lot coming in so sorry if I do! I’ll get to it soon!


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

I’m getting a new tablet tomorrow, so if I do update it’ll probably be a shorter chapter. It’ll be a day or two so I can get into the groove and break in my new tablet, so sorry that there isn’t a chapter update tomorrow! I have been working on the next chapter update though!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter update today


	7. I Can't Stop Me || Ushijima & Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima's having a bad day. Tendou understands.
> 
> REQ BY: Char  
> Title from I can't stop me by TWICE

Ushijima was not having a good day. He'd woken up regressed and in a very bad mood. He hadn't regressed in over a week before his sudden drop the night prior. It had been a long night for the little. He'd spilled his drink all over Tendou, tripped over a toy car laying on the floor, and the thing that tipped him into his little headspace was the mini mental breakdown after an extremely long week. After a couple movies and some warm milk, Tendou had managed to get Ushijima to bed. 

When Ushijima woke up the next morning, Tendou mentally prepared himself, knowing very well that Ushijima tended to be restless and sometimes misbehaved when he suddenly dropped like this. Though sudden drops like this were pretty rare for Ushijima, they still happened and Tendou was always patient whenever Ushijima was struggling and needed to take some time and let out all his emotions. 

Ushijima's morning started out pretty normally when he woke up in bad moods like this. He was crying for Tendou, upset that he was missing from the bed. Why had he been left alone? It's not long before Tendou is at the male's side, gently rubbing Ushijima's back to calm him down. "I'm here, I'm here. There's no need to cry anymore." Tendou says, bringing the little in a little closer. The two spend a few more minutes cuddled closely together, before Ushijima fully caIms down. 

After calming Ushijima down, Tendou brings the little to the kitchen for breakfast. He sets Ushijima down in his high chair, setting a bowl of fruit in front of him to snack on while Tendou prepares pancakes for his breakfast. Ushijima is not only upset by Tendou leaving, but also at the fact he didn't want the fruit. Ushijima sits, waiting for Tendou to come back. When he does, Tendou sets the plate of pancakes on Ushijima's high chair tray, along with a sippy cup of milk. Tendou sat by him, picking up the kiddy silverware, bringing a bite up to Ushijima's lips. Ushijima turns his head away. He wanted to do it all by himself! He was a big boy! 

"Come on, Ushi. You need to eat! It's yummy I promise, Dada is a good cook after all." Tendou chimes, hoping to convince the little into at least eating a bite of the food he'd prepared. Ushijima shakes his head, refusing to take the bite. "What's wrong? Do you feel sick, angel? " Tendou asks. Ushijima tries his best to reply, but he can't seem to get his words out. Ushijima shoves the bowl and plate away, as well as throwing his sippy cup off the tray. ”No!" is all the little can get out. The moment he looks Tendou in the eyes, he realizes his mistake. "Ushijima Wakatoshi, we do not throw things in this dorm, little mister. Time out corner for five minutes, got it?" Tendou helps the little out of his high chair and leads him to the time out corner, setting a timer for five minutes before going back into the kitchen to cIean up the mess. 

Tendou's heart begins to break as he hears soft sobs coming from the corner of the other room. He knows his baby didn't mean to lash out like he did, but he needed a reminder that rules are rules and that throwing things is not tolerated. Despite it all, Tendou wants nothing more than to just run to turn off the alarm and comfort his baby. The five minutes felt like an eternity to both Tendou and Ushijima, so the moment the timer went off Tendou stopped what he was doing to hurry and comfort Ushijima. He pulled the boy into his arms, doing his best to make sure he was comfortable as he cried. ”There, there. I know baby, everything was just too much wasn't it? It's okay now. You don't have to do anything, baby. Dada will take care of it for you, okay?” Tendou earned a small nod in response, and so the caregiver did as he said he would. 

After preparing a bottle of warm milk and getting Ushijima fed, Tendou changed Ushijima into a soft onesie, popped a pacifier between his lips, and the two fell asleep together for a pleasant (and much needed) afternoon nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating the past few days! I just got a new tablet so I've been getting used to it (and also totally didn't start a Daishou drawing shjskejs totally haven't been sending all my free time on that hehe) I was in the middle of writing a little Iwa, CG Oikawa foc, but I got stuck at a certain point so- here is this update until I can get that figured out!


	8. If Without You || Daishou & Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daishou's sick and Kuroo takes care of him.
> 
> NOT a request. This is merely a self- indulgent fic because I want someone to request a Daishou-Kuroo little fic.

Kuroo couldn't remember how it all had started. The start of him realizing his hate for Daishou wasn't hate but more like sympathy, and dare he say love? He remembers the first time he set aside their differences to help Daishou in a time of need very well. 

He'd found Daishou regressed and crying in a bathroom stall after just losing to Nekoma, his parental-like instincts took over and in a couple minutes he had the snake-like male in his warm embrace, whispering words of assurance as Daishou cried into Kuroo's shoulder. That was the first time, and at first Kuroo never expected there to be a second time, but he was so very sorely mistaken. There would be not only a second, third, fourth, or fifth time, but there would be so many times that Daishou had eventually started calling Kuroo "Dada" and he had asked his former rival to be his caregiver. 

Kuroo wasn't a monster. He wasn't going to say no to someone he'd watched get his heart crushed, someone who willingly opened up his heart and let out all his insecurities, someone who had emotional trauma and expressed it was the reason why he regressed. Kuroo had soon realized that Daishou wasn't really that bad. He was just misunderstood. He needed someone to turn to, someone to talk to, someone who would care for him and let him know he was loved and cared for. And that person just happened to be Kuroo. 

So here Kuroo was, on a Saturday afternoon, cuddled up on the couch as Daishou slept peacefully curled up on Kuroo's lap. He had his pacifier tucked between his lips, and a weak grip on his snake plushie he had named "Dino". (Kuroo wasn't sure why he'd named a snake pIushie Dino. He wasn't going to question the littles choice in naming plushies.) His breathing was easy and he Iooked at peace. Kuroo was glad he'd finally gotten the little to sleep after staying up with him almost all night due to the little getting sick. It's not long before Daishou wakes up crying, and Kuroo is quick to console the regressed male. "It's okay baby. Dada's right here, he hasn't moved at all." Kuroo says, comforting the crying boy. "Icky" Daishou manages before he ends up in a coughing fit. Kuroo helps him, and after he's done coughing Kuroo pulls the little into a hug. 

"How about a nice bath, and then we can color or watch some cartoons. How does that sound?" Kuroo says, and Daishou nods in agreement. Kuroo gives him a loving smile before carrying the sick little into the bathroom. Daishou whines as Kuroo leaves to grab a towel, wash cloth, and pajamas for the boy once bath time was over. Kuroo hurried back into the bathroom, setting the items down so he could begin to fill the bathtub with water. The caregiver checked to make sure the water was warm enough, but not scalding hot. Once the temperature was right, Kuroo poured in a small amount of Daishou's favorite bath bubbles. Soon enough he was helping the little into the bathtub for a relaxing bath. 

While Kuroo's washing Daishou's hair, he sees a small smile form on the littles lips. It makes Kuroo smile, glad to see the smile he's grown to love after it disappeared due to the little feeling ill. Soon Kuroo has Daishou dressed in his pajamas and wrapped in his favorite blankie, his plushie in hand and his pacifier between his lips. He's once again curled up on Kuroo's lap, resting peacefully to make up for the lack of sleep he had gotten the past few nights. 

Sure, Daishou was not perfect, and he had said some mean things and done some bad things, but he wasn't a bad person. Kuroo took time to set aside his rivalry and hatred toward the older male to find out he wasn't so bad after all. The time he Spent getting to know the real Daishou outside of what people rumored him to be like was time he spent falling in love with the last person he thought he would never have feelings for, and was glad he had taken the time to. Laying there, with his baby in his arms, resting peacefully was all Kuroo could have ever asked for and he would never have it any other way. Soon the two were fast asleep together, cuddled closely, stuck together by an unbreakable bond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two. Not proof-read because it's 10:40pm and I am sleepy but need to update something- Hope you enjoyed this wreck of a update 🤙🤙


	9. I'll Try || Iwaizumi & Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi spends the day with Yahaba because Oikawa had a important appointment.
> 
> REQ BY: Froggo's 
> 
> Title from I'll Try by DAY6

Iwaizumi was slowly becoming restless. Oikawa had already left for an important appointment, leaving Iwaizumi with Yahaba. It was the first time Yahaba had taken care of Iwaizumi while he was regressed. For Iwaizumi, this was something completely new. He'd never had Yahaba as a babysitter, and little Iwaizumi was quite shy in contrast to when he was big. So seeing Yahaba while regressed was a little overwhelming for the male. 

lwaizumi was quietly coloring in a godzilla coloring book Oikawa had gotten him while Yahaba prepared lunch for the little. When Yahaba called for Iwaizumi, the little didn't come to the kitchen. Yahaba went into the living room after having called for the male several times. He discovered that Iwaizumi was still peacefully coloring the destructive dinosaur, the same one he'd started on before Yahaba had started making lunch. ”Hey, Iwa. How about we go get some good food into that tummy of yours, hm?" Yahaba says, but the little doesn't budge from his spot on the floor. ”Don' want food. Want Dada." Iwaizumi is clear on what he wants. Yahaba isn't sure how he was going to get Iwaizumi to eat something. 

"Iwa, if you eat your lunch I'll let you call your Dada.” Yahaba bribes, and Iwaizumi is quick to get to the kitchen table and eat his lunch. The little was trying so hard to finish his lunch quickly that he not only got most of it on his clothes, but Yahaba had to remind him to slow down multiple times. ”Finish! Now talk to Dada?" Iwaizumi chimes, and Yahaba can't help but laugh. He'd never thought the day would come where he would be calling Iwaizumi adorable. ”Of course, but first I think a little someone needs a bath.” Yahaba chuckles upon seeing the littles reaction, but Iwaizumi knows that he shouldn't be bad and fight with Yahaba. 

It's not long before Yahaba's got Iwaizumi in the bathtub. He's playing with a rubber duck as Yahaba helps him get clean. Soon after, Iwaizumi is dressed in a soft dinosaur onesie. He's sitting next to Yahaba as the younger dials the caregivers number. The phone rings for a couple seconds before the caregiver eventually picks up. "Yahaba? Is everything okay with Iwa?” Oikawa says with a slightly worried tone. "Kawa, he's just fine. Iwa just misses you, that's all." Yahaba hears an audible sigh of relief from Oikawa's end. ”Here, little one. You can say something to Kawa." Yahaba hands Iwaizumi the phone, and the little eagerly takes it. ”Iwa miss Dada! Home soon p'ease! Love Dada!” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa giggles slightly. ”I will baby. Be good for Yahaba, okay? I love you too.” 

Yahaba takes back his phone once Oikawa hangs up, and the little is now visually much sadder than before, now that he's heard his Dada, but his Dada isn't there. If he was being honest, Yahaba wasn't prepared when Iwaizumi began to break into loud sobs. He quickly pulled the little into his embrace, whispering words of comfort to the mentally younger male. “There, there baby. I'm here, it's all okay. I know you want your Dada, he'll be here before you wake up tomorrow morning. I promise you that." 

After calming the little down, Yahaba sat down with Iwaizumi to do some coloring and watch some cartoons before his bedtime. As time rolled around to 8:45, Yahaba helped Iwaizumi pick up his toys before helping him get tucked in. 

“I know tonight is different for you since your Dada isn't here, and i'm not really sure of how he typically does your night time routine, but I can help you get all nice and cozy.” Yahaba helps Iwaizumi into bed, pulling the covers up before popping a paci between the littles lips. He turns on the godzilla themed night light in Iwa's room before turning off the room lights and shutting the door. 

Yahaba has some time to himself before Oikawa arrives, so he watches a show. An hour later, the front door opens and Oikawa promptly walks in. ”Welcome home.” Yahaba says, moving his attention away from the television. ”How was Iwa?" The caregiver asks. ”He was very good for me. Though, he did miss you a lot. As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I need to go. I'll see you around. Call me if you need me to help out again." Yahaba steps out of the house, and Oikawa heads into Iwaizumi's room. He quietly opens the door to avoid disturbing the littles sleep. Oikawa smiles gently, seeing his baby peacefully resting. He was glad his baby made it through a day with someone other than Oikawa while in his headspace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm working on getting to everyone's requests so please bear with me! I'm only human.


	10. NOTICE *PLEASE READ*

As I am excited that people are requesting, I'd like to say a little something. It would be nice if sometimes we get characters that aren't typically requested for these types of fics. Example: Daishou, Futakuchi, Terushima, Kita, Goshiki etc... As much as I love little Hinata, Kageyama, Bokuto as much as the rest of you guys, we do need some variety while also giving some appreciation to more underrated characters. I hope you understand. Thank you! - Babie <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far. See you next update!


	11. Feel Special || Yamaguchi & Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi says paci's are for babies.
> 
> REQ: I don't remember and I can't find the original request i'm so sorry 
> 
> Title from: Feel Special by TWICE

Tsukishima had bought Yamaguchi a pacifier. Ever since Yamaguchi had come out to Tsukishima about being an age regressor, Tsukishima had noticed the little's tendancy to push his thumb past his lips and suck on it as if it were a soother. Tsukishima had a couple of problems with this. First of all, his biggest problem was that it was highly unsanitary and could not be good for the little's health. Secondly, sometimes Yamaguchi would grab onto Tsukishima's hand just seconds after sucking on his thumb, getting his saliva on Tsukki's hand, and if he was being honest, he wasn't too fond of that. So, Tsukishima got the little a pacifier. 

Tsukishima had thought Yamaguchi was going to be ecstatic when he presented the little with his brand new dinosaur themed pacifier, but he had thought wrong. Yamaguchi refused to use it. He huffed, claiming that "Paci's are for babies, Yams 's big boy, nodda baby," before going back to playing with his stuffies. 

The caregiver was at a loss. He wasn't sure how he was going to get the little to accept the pacifier. He searched up ways online, called up Sugawara to see how he managed to get Kageyama to, and even went to Kuroo's to ask him what he did to get his little to accept one but every single thing he tried seemed to not work. Until he had an idea. 

That night, when Yamaguchi came over to Tsukishima's he had ended up regressing. He was in a slightly younger headspace, so Tsukishima took his chance to try again once more to get the little to accept the pacifier. 

"Yams, I've got a present for you. Can you close your eyes for me? I want it to be a surprise.” Yamaguchi nods his head eagerly, excited to find out what his special surprise present was. The little shuts his eyes tight, and kicks his legs as he waits patiently. Soon, the caregiver is pushing something past his lips. For a moment, Yamaguchi thinks it's candy but quickly realizes it's not. It's rubbery and sure doesn't taste sweet like candy so it must be… 

"A Paci!" Yamaguchi says, his words slightly muffled by the soother. ”Do you like it, baby? I picked a Dino one just for you!" Tsukishima smiles when he earns enthusiastic smiles in return. ”T'ank you, Dada. Yams loves Dada lots." Tsukishima pulls Yamaguchi into a tight hug upon hearing those words. They always make his heart fill with warmth. How'd he manage to get so lucky and have the most wonderful baby in the world? ”You are so incredibly welcome, angel. Dada loves You too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update! Sorry it's so short. I've been a little busy and had a hard time coming up with what to write.


	12. Time Of Love || Shirabu & Goshiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu refuses to regress. Goshiki was going to change that. 
> 
> REQ BY: X 
> 
> Title from Time Of Love by ATEEZ

Shirabu was getting annoyed. This was the ninth time Goshiki had called him within the past hour. He just wanted to study peacefully so he could be prepared for upcoming exams. Once more the familiar ring tone of "I wanna know know know know, what is love?" rings throughout Shirabu's room, and he ignores it. Turning his phone off completely so he could finally focus without having to worry about getting anymore calls. 

For about half an hour, things are peaceful. The room is quiet and Shirabu finally finds himself getting through the review packet at a decent pace. Just as he's finishing the last problem of the reading section for the packet, he hears the door begin to open. Shirabu is once again distracted by the smallest thing. 

"Hey there, bunny." Upon hearing the voice, Shirabu does his best to avoid looking up, knowing all too well who it is. "Go away, Tsutomu. I'm busy studying." Shirabu moves his focus back to his papers, but the focus is short-lived as he feels a hand move to his back. "That's no way to talk to someone, Kenjiro. I was worried about you, you know? You can't just ignore peoples calls. Especially when you haven't regressed in about two weeks and now is about the time you suddenly drop because you haven't regressed in so long, it's not healthy, baby." Goshiki says, his tone laced with worry. Shirabu looks over at the other. "I don't feel little, and I'm not suppressing my headspace. Sorry I haven't picked up your calls, I'm just busy." Shirabu replies, and Goshiki knows all too well it wasn't the full truth. 

"Is that the truth, Kenjiro?" 

The words hit Shirabu straight in the heart. He knows he shouldn't lie, but he'd been so caught up in making sure he kept up with his grades, studying, and practice, that he'd been suppressing his headspace. He wanted nothing more than to regress, but he was forcing himself not to. 

"N… no." Shirabu manages to get out, the word is quiet, but not so quiet that Goshiki couldn't hear it. "Bunny, you know Dada doesn't like it when you lie to me. Do you want to tell me why you haven't come to me to regress?" Shirabu shakes his head as tears begin to fall down his soft cheeks. They start off as small tears and soon grow into full on sobs, and soon Goshiki is wrapping his arms around Shirabu, whispering soft words of comfort to the little as he pets his hair. 

Once the little is calm enough, Goshiki hurries and grabs Shirabu's purple pacifier, slipping it past his lips and also grabs his comfort blanket and wraps it around the little, pulling him close. "There there, you don't have to tell me okay? You're not in trouble. My little prince could never be in trouble okay?" Goshiki comforts, running his hand through Shirabu's soft hair. "How about we take a break hm? No more studying, we can watch your favorite movie and then take a nice long nap. How does that sound, bunny?" Shirabu nods excitedly, cuddling close to Goshiki as he pulls up "Cinderella" on his phone. 

Halfway through the movie, Shirabu is fully asleep. His chest rising and falling as he dreams peacefully. Goshiki is glad he was finally able to get the little to regress and take some time to destress and let out everything he needed to. He wouldn't ask for anything else. All he wanted was to make sure his baby was happy and healthy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one (There are 10+ req's I have yet to write so please bear with me if some of them are shorter than others!) though it was short, I hope you enjoyed this update! It's almost 10:30pm now so I'm going to bed ✌

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request! I hope you enjoy the future fics to come!


End file.
